


Holding me closer 'till our eyes meet

by RefreshinglyInsane



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, No Dialogue, Short One Shot, just fluff, therapy for 8.05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefreshinglyInsane/pseuds/RefreshinglyInsane
Summary: Now, if he spent too long looking at his friend’s eyes or if she dwelled too much on her friend’s smile, that was nobody’s business but their own, thank you very much.A short, self-indulgent, fluffy one-shot about Jaime and Brienne because I'm still pissed and they deserve better.Title from Ed Sheeran's 'Photograph'





	Holding me closer 'till our eyes meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all the people who spent years loving Jaime](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+the+people+who+spent+years+loving+Jaime).



The Stark summer barbecues were always a whole affair considering the family was from the north. One way or another everybody who knew anybody who knew a Stark would be invited, whether it was a friend of a sibling, a sibling of a friend, a boyfriend, a girlfriend, or a surly biker-type guy who would kill for the stark girls and probably had. There was enough food to feed an army, coolers filled to the brim with ice cold beverages here and there on the lawn, and always someone with a camera to take advantage of those not-so-glorious moments that would fatally end up on social media.

That’s how they had met. Jaime had been roped in by his brother who was going because of his girlfriend, and Brienne was going because said girlfriend was one of her closest friends. In the years since they had started university, Brienne and Sansa had grown close even if, at first look, they did not have that much in common, one being a rather popular political science major and the other a rather shy history student. But somehow, they had found themselves sitting next to each other in one dreary early morning class on the political system of old, and the rest was history. Since then, Brienne had become a permanent fixture at the barbecues held at the Stark’s to celebrate the end of another year of class. This was the second one Tyrion attended as Sansa’s boyfriend, and with his own place in the core group secure, he extended the invitation to his brother, thinking it would do him some good to actually socialise with people that were not him or Bronn. And, for some reason he could not fathom, yet he would always be glad he had, Jaime accepted. That’s where they had met for the first time, well, where they had clashed for the first time, really. Jaime was still a bit of an arrogant twat then, and Brienne would not stand him being a prig. But the fact that he stuck close to his brother, being the reason he came, and that she kept coming back to Sansa, being her friend, who incidentally was almost always with her boyfriend, meant spending time with each other, however unenthused they were about that. Their relation was rocky at the beginning (she had dumped the melted ice from a cooler on his head after one-too-many remark about her looks before that first afternoon was over), but with time, chance meetings, apologies, a joint interest in medieval swords, a trip to see an exhibition about said medieval swords and another couple of barbecues, here they were, friends, actually enjoying their time together. Now, if he spent too long looking at his friend’s eyes or if she dwelled too much on her friend’s smile, that was nobody’s business but their own, thank you very much.

That summer, Brienne had finally gotten her doctorate. After years of hard work, long nights and a 3-month internship abroad, she was finally Dr Brienne of Tarth, Ph.D. He had missed her during her time in Braavos, but she was back, in time for the annual barbecue. They were talking about the swords she’d seen on a trip to Pentos and debating the advantage of curved blades over straight ones when Margaery approached, armed with her camera. As usual, Brienne tried to resist and as usual, Margaery would have none of it. A little unusual, yet not totally unexpected – not everyone was as oblivious as they were – was Jaime, looping an arm around Brienne’s waist, drawing her closer to him, earnestly if a bit awkwardly and throwing her off balance, which caused a very usual bout of bickering and prompted both of her hands to hold on the one he had on her hip. But, as Margaery wasn’t one to give up, she still ended taking the pictures she wanted. Afternoon stretched on to evening stretched on to late night, and it was closer to the early morning when everyone had gotten home. Late in the morning and early in the afternoon, they woke up to find the pictures Margaery had snapped in their inboxes. Now, if Brienne printed the one where he smiled broadly at a quip he had made while she was half-turned, glaring at him, slightly exasperated yet very amused (and very in love) to put in a frame to decorate her new office at the museum, and if he set the one where she sort of looked at the camera, mid-laugh, eyes sparkling and he looked at her like she was more precious than any Valyrian steel sword ever made as his phone background, that was nobody’s business but their own, thank you very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote this at 1 a.m. after 8.05 because I was angry and disappointed, and needed a pick me up. Inspired by Ed Sheeran's 'Photograph' and the 'I want someone to look at me like that' 'they do but you're always looking away' kinda trope.  
> I haven't written in years, it probably shows.  
> Disclaimer: the characters are not mine but the people who own them are fucking them up.


End file.
